7 Days
by I-am-A
Summary: A is a girl, who has any up's and down's in her life. After she tried to commit suicide, B.B. gets murdered by Kira and L moves to Japan. L has no idea that A is still alive and looking for him. This is my 1st story!
1. Chapter 1

=Chapter 1=

The Beginning

Their horrifying screams echoed through the dark hallways of their house, piercing against and dimness and silence. There were 2 gunshots, and they soon ended the cries for help.

Tears streamed down the brunette pale face, aware of the events going on around her. She hid under her covers in hopes that the murderer wouldn't find her. Knowing that he would, she quietly pulled the duvet off of her, revealing her long cotton nightgown. Her feet found the cold wooden floor, and made their way to her drawer. Pulling her winter gloves onto her trembling hands, she rummaged deeper and soon found a small pistol.

Quickly making her way out of her room, she looked to her left, then her right.

No one.

Peering around the corner, she walked down the stairs to the kitchen, her pistol loaded and ready. She gradually turned the doorknob into her kitchen, and almost cried again at the sight.

Blood.

Everywhere, blood. Red plastered the walls, so much so that you could see the hand imprints of crimson blood. Ruby blood painted the struggle and fear on the floor, leading her towards the living room.

The door to the living room was wide open, her pistol pointed to the 2 figure that lay on the ground.

Her Mother and Father.

Her Father was laying on his stomach, as he was surrounded by his own blood. The top of his head was missing, replaced by flowing blood and brains. Her mother lay next to her Father, on her back. Tears poured down her cheeks as she muttered, "…Why?" Then she heard footsteps behind her, she froze knowing who it was. Soon followed a cold, low voice spoke. "Because I wanted to have some fun."

Slowly turning around, did she see from where the cold, chilling voice came from. The figure standing before her was a male. She could tell by the broad, wide shoulders of him. His hair long and midnight black coloured, the same as his beard. In his left hand, he bared his weapon of murder and death.

His blade shone in the moonlight, which was piercing though the blood soaked curtains. Her eyes quickly gazed at the knife, then returned to his eyes. Their eyes colliding with one another. Soon, anger began to build up inside the girl, as she clutched the gun tighter. Looking over her right shoulder slightly, Both her parents' bodies lying still on the floor soaked in their own blood. Their eyes; unfixed, yet staring at me, she asked him, "Did you do this?" Her voice monotone with only a small tint of anger flicking inside. "Of course I did. Why else would I be holding this fucking knife?" He teased her.

"You are disgusting!" She shrieked.

"YOU are a whore."

"You don't even know me!"

"You will soon." He replied, indicating his sexual urges for her.

Anger pulsed inside her, rushing though her entire body. Her gripped her pistol tighter, so much her knuckles were pale and white. Her arms raised up, level with her face, as she took aim with her gun.

"Are you going to kill me? Aha! Do you think that the police will let go get away with this?" The mad-man interrupted.

"I don't care that the police do to me. You killed my parents for nothing, and now…YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU KILL ME!" She screamed as she aimed for his forehead.

"I didn't kill your parents for noth-" His speech stopped by the sound of a bullet going through his forehead. His blood splattered onto her, covering her night-gown in the crimson liquid. His head came clean off, while parts of his skull flew across the room. She did not blink as this all happened. She stared in front of her, as the murder's body fell to its knees and collapsed into the floor. She stood motionless, not believing what she had done, or was she had saw. Only the ringing in her ears, was the only thing blasting though the silence.

And that it when the madness began…


	2. Chapter 2

**=Chapter 2=**

**Moving on**

**Years went by, the girl didn't not tell anyone about what she had done. Her lips sealed the secret that she was so ashamed of. The one thing that was driving her to suicide. As if seeing her own parents bodies in front of her wasn't enough torture, she had to deal with the murderer as well. **

**After she had killed her parent's murderer she slid the gun into her father's hand, indicating that he had killed him. Removing the gloves from her hand, she buried them in the garden, deep under the earth. Soon after, she called the police explaining that her Mother and Father were dead. Shortly, the police arrived to collect the bodies and evidence. One of the police looked at her, trying to figure something out. Why was the child splattered in blood? So he decided to ask her.**

"**Girl?"**

"**Y-Yes, sir?" She said trying to sound as innocent and as scared as possible.**

"**Why are you covered in blood?"**

"**W-Why am I covered in blood?" She repeated.**

"**Yes." The police man replied. **

"**I was hugging my Mummy and Daddy, before you came."**

"**Oh…I see."**

'**He is good.' She thought. Thankfully, she was very smart and good at thinking on her toes. She was only the age of 6, but already she was considered a genius. She quickly tried to wipe the blood off her body, before being lifted up into the air by two strong arms, it was the same man from before.**

"**Here. Let's get you cleaned up." The man said, his voice, calm and mellow, unlike a few moments ago.**

**She was soon were at a hospital, getting check out and interrogated by police officers. All she would say is, that she heard three gun shots, then silence. Thankfully the police believed her. Soon, she was sent to the orphanage.**

**A place called the Wammy's house. **


	3. Chapter 3

=Chapter 3=

Meeting L

The girl kept her name a secret. No, not a secret, she made herself forget her name just to be safe, so no one would be killed, because of her. She also made herself forget her parents names and faces, now she could have a new life. So, in her new life, her Wammy letter was now A, while her fake name was Einjeru.

Days went quickly in the Wammy house. Normally, she would stay in her room and study, while other children would play outside. Other times, when she was not in her room, she would be talking (more like arguing) with B.B. about him always trying to beat L. She knew she would never get though to him. It was like talking to a brick wall. Still, though years had passed in the Wammy house, she had never seen or heard from L.

That is, until her 13th birthday.

Presents, presents and more presents were piled up in front of Einjeru. Colours or green, blue and pink flooded her eyes. She carefully unwrapped each one, keeping everyone in suspense, she thanked everyone for their kindness. Soon, she came to B.B.'s present, unlike the others, she unwrapped it quickly. Soon, her eyes fell upon a huge grey, fluffy jumper. Einjeru laughed at how big it was, and turned to B.B.

"B.B. do you think I'm fat or something?" She laughed.

"Hey! You should be grateful I got you anything!" He screamed at her.

"True, true." She put the enormous jumper on, immediately it rolled right pass her knees.

"Ha ha! Thanks B.B. I shall wear it always!"

"You better." He smirked back at her.

Soon, it was down to the last present. A simple white box with a pink ribbon, wrapped around it. A small, rose tag was attached to the present. It read:

'To A,

From L'

Nothing else. No Happy Birthday, best wishes, love or kisses.

Only that.

Not wanting to waste any more time, she franticly opened the present. Inside was a red ball. A football. Looking around, she couldn't see L, so instead she thanked Watari.

"Give me thanks to L-Chan, Watari."

"Of course, I will A." He beamed a smile back at her.

"…Well, I better put my new things in my bedroom." She smiled, as she grabbed everything in sight, and ran to her room.

Shutting the door behind her, she began to unpack her new things. Her room was a faint green-blue. Pictures and posters hung around her room, almost hiding her wallpaper. In the right corner of the room, was her bed. The duvet was a soft white, decorated with papers of information about cases that she was currently working on. The left side, had a wooden desk, and above was a shelf cluttered with small toys. After putting most of her presents away, she looked down at the last.

The red ball.

She looked around trying to find a place to put it. She couldn't see or think where to though. Giving up, she decided to have a kick-about outside, before going back to work.

Leaving her bedroom, she began to walk down the stairs. Finally reaching the bottom, she put the crimson ball onto the floor, and began to drabble the ball, down the corridor. Einjeru didn't mind if she got caught, she was the kind of person, who never learned from her mistakes. Kicking harder and harder, as she walked pass the music room, where she spend most of her time.

Einjeru had 2 talents that got her into the Wammy house. Her first talent was she had a disorder, but a good one at that. She had a disorder that caused her brain to remember anything she read or looked at. Making her cases much more easier. Her second talent is music. She is able to play the piano at a Grade 7 level, only to be self taught. Another than the piano, she secretly loved to sing.

Coming back to reality, she kicked the ball as she could, making it bounce hard off the left wall into a office. Panicking, she run to catch up with the ball, not thinking she opened the door, finding the ball in front of her. Quickly, bending down and picking up the ball, she stopped.

Her unique-looking eyes met another pair. Black orbs pierced though her own. Jet-black, messy hair danced across his baby-like features. He wore a white long sleeved t-shirt, with blue, baggy jeans. He looks somewhat surprised to see her, although he had never seen her before. He sat behind a long wooden desk, paper and folders dotted the top of the table. His sitting position was strangely odd. His body was balanced on his two feet, while his pale hands cupped his knees. Finally finding her voice, Einjeru muttered some words.

"H-Hello. I'm guessing you, must be L."

The male did not speak, only he placed his thumb on his lower lip.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play outside, with the ball you gave me…My name's A." His eyes somehow, widen even more by this. The thumb moved more down his lower lip, before he could even reply, Watari came into view.

"Sorry Einjeru, but L has a lot of work to be doing" He warmly smiling, as he moved her back outside the office. Before she could open her mouth, the door had closed and there was silence again.

Sighing, she turned left and slowly made her way outside.

_________________________________________________________________

Heeeey! It's A!

Thank you for all your lovely comments! Please, no horrible comments, I do this for fun. Keep reviewing!

P.s. I haven't thought of a good kiss scene yet. Sooo, you guys can help me.

You have 3 chooses:

Crying

Sleeping

Or At the end.

That's all the clues I'm giving you!


	4. Chapter 4

**=Chapter 4=**

**Suicide**

**Evening was calling at the Wammy house. The sky was filled with violet and midnight blue clouds, and the wind silently blew. Children were heading up to bed or beginning to pack their toys away. **

**Einjeru had finished playing outside, and had now returned to the comfort of her room. She laid on her bed, quickly finishing the last pieces of work on her current case. Scribbling down quick notes, she heard two quiet knocks on the door.**

"**Come in." She said not looking up to see who it was.**

"**Einjeru, may I have a word?" Came the friendly voice of Watari.**

"**Sure…What is it?" She said, looking up.**

"**Well, in a nutshell, L has told me to tell you that, you are to become his apprentice."**

"…**That's wonderful." She smiled, wondering why though.**

"**Well, there are a few catches, to becoming a apprentice."**

"**Like what?"**

"**Things such as…not going out as much, only having 5 hours of free time a week…"**

**The list somehow kept going on and on. Basically, what Watari was trying to say, she would be working full stop.**

**24/7**

**7 days a week.**

**365 days in a year.**

**That was it. There was no going back, no where to run to, or hide. She could not get out of this, not anymore. The more he told her, the more she began to sink into herself. Her thoughts teasing her and mocking her. 'You can't get out! You can't get out!' The sentence repeated again and again in her head. Only Watari's voice brought her back to life.**

"**Are you ok with this A?"**

"…**.Yes, I am happy." She said half-heartedly. **

"**Alright then, I'll tell L. Goodnight."**

"**Goodnight." She whispered as he walked out her bedroom door.**

**Tick,**

**Tock.**

**Tick,**

**Tock.**

**Time began to mock her as well. She sat motionless under her window, thinking hard about what to do. **

**Nothing yet. **

**Tick,**

**Tock.**

**Tick,**

**Tock.**

**An hour had passed, and still she had nothing. The clock ticked 11:41. Normally, she could get herself out of these situations in 10 minutes or less. Not today. But what could see do? She couldn't run away, she had no money. She couldn't say no, these kind of things were meant happen in the Wammy house. She had to think of something, before she went to bed. Still, her mind tortured her, filling her sorrow and pain.**

'**What if I died? They can't do anything if I died.' She thought, her hopes began to slightly lift upwards. That was it. It was the only solution to getting out of this. The pressure on her shoulders began to lift, she smiled and sighed from sheer relief. Slowly standing up, she began to open her bedroom door, and look for her weapon of suicide.**

**Einjeru had a good idea of what her weapon of choice would be. Well, it was the only thing she could get her hands on. Finally getting to the bottom of the stairs, and quickly checking no one was around, she made her way to the kitchen. **

**Carefully closing the door behind her, Einjeru looked around the room. The kitchen had a red and white style to it. The stove and tiled floor was red, while the cupboards and the sink was white. Quickly walking to the sink, she opened the draw, which was the right side of it. Soon, finding what she was looking for, she held up a large butcher knife, her emerald and brown eyes reflected in the blade.**

**Turning around to go out the door, she heard footsteps on the wooden floor outside. **

'**Crap! What should I do? Where should I hide? WHAT SHOULD I DO?!' Quickly wedging the blade in between her belt and jeans, she slid under the table and climbed up it, as fast as she could. (Like in Matlida :3)**

**The door opened. Silence. Bare feet slapped the red tiles, as Einjeru held her breath. She could heard the fridge door being opened and a china plate being taken out. Quickly looking from under the table, she saw the ebony hair and round, black eyes.**

'**Oh my god! It's L!' Quickly putting her head back under the table, her head lightly banged the top. 'Please, don't let him see me!' She thought, as she squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her left leg. What was that? The blade had began to dig though her jeans, and began to cut through her leg. She wished, she begged, she pleaded 'Make him go away.' Soon her wished was granted, footsteps began to fade away, and there was silence once again. **

**Quickly looking around her, she found no one. Sliding down the table legs, and sighed once again. Picking herself up from the floor, she quickly made her way back to her room.**

**Shutting the door behind her, Einjeru did a silent celebration, for getting the knife back into her room. Sitting under the window again, she took out the knife from her jeans. She ran her finger across the bade, feeling how smooth and sharp it was.**

"**There is no going back now." She whispered to herself. She held the knife high above her head, ready to aim.**

"**Goodbye…everyone." The blade hit her right in between her ribs. The sickening sound of blood rushed to her ears. The knife was halfway through her chest. The pain hit her hard, it rushed through the entire body, as a pool of blood began to form around her. The pain was so unbearable, she had to let out a piecing scream. The scream echoed in the silent halls of the house. She began to cry and scream,**

"**H-Help…me…please…..help." She sobbed, her hands began to shake vigorously, as she tried to pulled the knife out of her body. Everything in her body began to go numb, and her eyes began to close. Soon the door burst open, to reveal two bodies. One of them rushed to towards her, his face came so close to her, his black hair tickled her cheek. She could made out his eyes. Large, round, ebony and terrified. Her eyelids could not take anymore, and her body began to shut down. Her head slowly fell to the ground, as no more sound came into her ears. Her last glimpse of the world, was L shaking her shoulders and mouthing her name.**

"**Einjeru!"**

**______________________________________________________________**

**Duh, Duh Duuuuuuhhhh! Is it Einjeru dead? Of course NOT! **

**That would be a pretty rubbish story if she was!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing! You made me a very happy bunny! X3**

**Remember to keep voting for what kiss scene on what in my story. **

**The dead line is chapter 6, so hurry and vote! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**=Chapter 5=**_

_**Waking up **_

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

'_**What is that annoying sound?…Is it my phone? It can't be, my phone doesn't have that kind of ring-tone. Maybe it's someone else's…..Maybe it's the fire alarm?!…But, then again, I would realised that by now…Although, it does sound like machinery.' With that, She peeled her brown and green eyes open, to see what the noise was.**_

_**A white bright light hit her hard. She had to blink to adjust her eyes from the darkness, that she once was in. As she slowly opened eyelids to see a white ceiling. 'Huh?' She thought. 'My room doesn't have a white ceiling!' Turning her head to her left, she found a tall baby-blue curtain, which surrounded her bed. Slowly turning her head to the right, she found the noise.**_

_**There it was. A white heart rate monitor stared back at her, showing a strange green line, sharply moving upwards every time her heart pulsed. Reality began to set in.**_

"_**I'm alive…" She whispered, still trying to wake up her body.**_

"_**Your alive!" A high-pitch voice screamed. Einjeru turned her head around to see a cleaner. Her blond hair was tied loosing in a bun, She held a mop and bucket in both her left hand. Her apron was the same colour as the curtains, she beamed a smile at Einjeru. The cleaner, with excitement, ran out of the room, screaming **_

"_**It's a miracle! A miracle I tell you!"**_

_**There was a moment of silence before a sigh escaped Einjeru's lips. Soon after, the same cleaner came though with a female doctor. The doctor wore a white coat (How original!), with a pale blue blouse underneath. Her hair, a brown ponytail, her eyes a stunning blue.**_

"_**Hello Einjeru" The doctor said, quickly making notes on her clipboard.**_

"…_**Hello." Einjeru whispered.**_

"_**Awww! She is so cute! She has such lovely eyes!" Squealed the cleaner.**_

"_**Please Sarah." The doctor looked up from her notes.**_

"_**Sorry." Sarah bowed, and went to finish her cleaning duties.**_

"_**Now, how do you feel Einjeru?"**_

"…_**I'm ok."**_

"_**Do remember what happened to you?"**_

"_**I tried to commit suicide."**_

"_**Good, good."**_

"…_**.Miss, how long have I been asleep" She said, pleading that it wasn't too long.**_

"_**Umm…Y-You've been in a coma for nearly…8 years."**_

_**Silence filled the room quickly. '8 Years!' She thought, her white's of her widened. She felt so empty, sick and cheerless. She just wanted to cry.**_

"_**W-Where is everyone…what happened to them?" Einjeru cried, referring to the Wammy house.**_

"_**They have all moved on. Nearly everyone has gone from the orphanage."**_

"_**Where have they gone?"**_

"_**I don't know."**_

_**Silence filled once more. Tears began to work their way into her eyes. 'Why didn't they stay with me? Are we not family?!'**_

_**Suddenly there was a knock at the door, her head sprang up, half-hoping for L or Watari to be there. Sadness and happiness shot her both, for here stood another woman. This woman was a helper at the Wammy house. A was very familiar with her, because she was one to play tricks and annoy this woman. The woman, had wispy white hair, which was tied neatly in a bun. She wore a simple black dress and black pumps. Her skin wrinkled with age.**_

"_**See Einjeru! Madam came to see you." Said the doctor referring to the old woman.**_

"_**Hello." Said Madam, bowing slightly as she did.**_

"_**Hello again." Said Einjeru smiling for once. **_

"_**I see you still haven't got the flour bomb out of your hair." Einjeru added, remembering a prank she once played on Madam for not letting her go out to play.**_

"_**EXCUSE ME! I could just go and leave on here if you want!" Screamed Madam.**_

"_**Tee hee! Sorry. I'm glad someone came to see me."**_

"_**Well, you haven't changed much!"**_

"_**I HAVE been asleep you know."**_

"_**Less of the lip, Young Lady."**_

_**Einjeru smiled even brighter, she liked to think everything was still the same.**_

"_**Now, since you are nearly 21 and still have the mind of a 13 year old, I (sadly) have considered adopting you, and moving us both to Japan."**_

"_**Japan!" Shrieked Einjeru.**_

"_**Calm down. I'll tell you all the details later, but first we must get you packed and ready."**_

_**Einjeru sighed. Her, a 20 year old girl with a brain of a 13 year old, was now moving to Japan, after being in a 8 year coma. 'Wait…I'm 20?'**_

"_**Miss? May I have a mirror?" Einjeru asked the doctor.**_

"_**Of course." She said handing her one.**_

_**Holding the silver handle in her right, She sat up in the bed and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see herself just yet. '1.…2.…3!' She opened her eyes.**_

_**Looking at her reflection, she looked the same. Nothing really much had changed. Looking down at her body, she realised that she had grown taller, and things had gotten bigger, but that was about it.**_

"_**Nothing has changed much…" Einjeru said to herself. She understood why the cleaner made such a fuss about her. She looked so child-like.**_

_**Soon, almost 2 years passed, well raced by. Madam give Einjeru intense training, for hours on end, just to get her at the average intelligence of her age. Even though she was studying so hard, she didn't feel the pressure of the Wammy's house around her. It somewhat easier not having so many distractions breathing down her neck every day. Besides, there was no flour in the cupboards!**_

_**Researching late at night, was the only free time she really got. So, what do you think see researched? L. Well…L and Kira. She, thankfully found out that L was in the same country as her, which was one of the reasons why Madam and her had moved here. She frequently listened over and over to L's sudden TV broadcast's. Finding Kira support websites was easy, quickly making notes about Kira and his followers. Soon, she had towers of papers surrounding her already messy desk.**_

_**One long and drowning night, Einjeru found a website, which supposedly had information about L. Pretending, she was L, she tried to enter most of his details, into the information box. Slowly falling asleep, she finished typing his details, and sent them off, she waited to the pop-up box to come up, declining her information. Suddenly, a pop-up came up, saying her information was valid. Her eyes widen as she began to type away with excitement, making notes where is sudden location was. Soon, she was writing a letter to L.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**Hiyaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Please, Please PLEASE review my story!**_

_**I jump up and down on my bed very time someone reviews!**_

_**Remember to keep voting about the kiss scene!**_

_**Peace out home dog!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**=Chapter 6=**

**Letter**

**Emptiness.**

**When he saw her, just laying there in her own blood, that huge knife coming out of her ribs. Her hands shaking vigorously, her tears watering down her red blood, her lifeless eyes. Less than a few hours ago, they were so full of happiness. Why did try…to kill herself? What was the reason for her cheerless ways? He could remember when they took her body away in the ambulance, not knowing the chances of her survival. He told Watari, not to say everything about her, he wanted desperately to forget the tears that she cried, her screams that echoed through the halls and the blood on his hands.**

**L was brought back to reality. Images flicked on his computer, showing different prisoners data. His eyes returned back to his empty stare. Looking through files on the right side of him, reading carefully every word. His mind talked on, trying to remember every piece of information. He was interrupted again, but by Watari.**

"**Ryuzaki?"**

"…**Yes?"**

"**There is a letter for you."**

"**A letter?"**

"**Yes."**

**This is strange and rare for Ryuzaki, he never got mail. One, because it was too risky for anyone to send him anything in the mail, regarding to Kira. Plus, not many people knew his address…no, barely anyone. Watari quickly give Ryuzaki a letter. Ryuzaki studied it with great detail. The writing of the letter was wavy, feminine-like. Ryuzaki quickly realized it was written by a woman. Carefully, not wanting to rip anything of the envelope, he took out the letter. His fingers delicately holding the top corners of the page, and began to read.**

'**Dear L.**

**Many years have passed without me seeing you, and you being aware of my existence.**

**By the time we meet again, it shall be ten years.**

**We have met before, back in the Wammy's days, but only briefly.**

**I am also will be helping you in the Kira case, gathering information for you.**

**So, in three days time, I will be coming to your HQ, for 1 week.**

**Hopefully, You can remember my name.'**

**Ryuzaki looked up at Watari, his eyes locked into his.**

"**It seems we are to have a visitor soon…"**

**_________________________________________________________________Sorry about the small chapter! :P**

**I'm going on holiday soon, so I'm gonna get as many chapters in as possible.**

**Sadly, the voting is done. And I have come to my decision.**

**I'm not gonna tell you!**

**Special thank you to Ninna-chan!**

**I love you man! *o***


	7. Chapter 7

**=Chapter 7=**

**Day 1**

**The three days went by quickly. Einjeru had told (well…shrieked) at Madam, telling her she had finally found L. She told her what day she had told him that she was coming and how long for. Even though, Madam was quite angry for her very late nights of researching, and screaming in her ear, she decided to let her go see him and accompany her for the ride.**

**Einjeru's home wasn't like any other home, it was a mansion. Madam, had a very wealthy family, hence her title. Her mansion was a marble white. Crimson curtains hung from the enormous windows, which surrounded the large staircase. Gold detail decorated the halls, leading to many rooms. **

**Einjeru's room was very different to Madam's tastes. Her wallpaper was a ordinary white, with sakura details in most of the corners. The curtains were a light pink, which matched the carpet floor. Her desk was left of her balcony, which was in the middle of the room. A huge, white wardrobe was the left side of her bedroom. On the right side of the room, was Einjeru's king sized, four poster bed, decorated with stitched sakura flowers. **

**Einjeru's rushed to back to her room, grabbing a huge pink suit case out of her wardrobe. Opening it out on the floor, she ran back to her wardrobe, throwing most of her clothes towards her suitcase. A parade of multi-coloured clothes danced through the air, as the madness of packing began to take place. After many, many attempts, she finally closed her suitcase shut. Sighing from sheer relief, all she had now to do what figure how what she was going to wear, when she met L.**

**Opening her wardrobe once again, not much was in there now. She decided to wear a white tank top, skinny blue jeans and her huge grey jumper. Over the top, she would wear her long, dark green coat, pale yellow scarf and her brown boots. Everything was set out ready for tomorrow. It was quite a long journey, it would take nearly all day.**

**Soon, night came. Einjeru sighed, just as she finished all the work Madam gave to her. Looking at the clock, it had just turned 10:30pm. Quickly, cleaning her teeth, washing her face and getting changed, Einjeru's climbed into bed, soon fell asleep.**

**~:*:~**

**Morning came quickly, especially when Madam woke Einjeru up, shaking her violently. Sighing once again, she headed to the bathroom to get ready. Downstairs and quickly eating her breakfast, she got changed and waited quietly in her room. She looked around her room, the essence of pink and white overpowering her. She had never really left her home at all. She had only left the house for only a couple hours. Soon, she would be going for a whole week.**

**Soon, she could hear the footsteps of Madam walking into her room.**

"**Einjeru, the car is ready."**

**Smiling slightly, she grabbed her suitcase and headed out the door. Madam helped her get her very heavy suitcase into the trunk.**

"**What on earth is in here?!"**

"…**Just stuff." Einjeru smiled.**

**Finally, they just about got the suitcase inside, and got into the car. Strapping the seatbelt in, Einjeru took one last look at her brilliant home, before speeding off into the dark unknown.**

**The ride was long and dragging. Einjeru hadn't brought any entertainment with her, so all she did was stare out the window, and looking at the scenery. Hours went by, and Einjeru began to lose interest.**

"**Hey. We're only a few minutes away."**

**Anxiousness quickly struck her. Her hands began to fiddle with the buttons on her coat. The scenery changed again, not showing the lovely Japanese countryside, but the rush of the cites. Towers surrounded the tiny little car, as traffic again to set in. 'So, This is his world…' She thought. Her breathing began to quicken, and her eyes began to dart about, watching the world go by.**

**Suddenly, the car stopped. The engine stopped. It almost felt like time had stopped. Her eyes moved to look outside the window. There stood a huge tower, all the windows were blacked out. She wondered if L was watching her, right now. She opened the door of the car. She found Madam holding her suitcase for her, and Einjeru quickly stood it. Going into HQ, she and Madam soon where in the elevator to room 24.**

**Her mind wondered into other things. 'What was L like now? Will he be the same?…In fact, was he even going to be there?' She sighed as the door opened. In front of her was room 22. She slowly walked left.**

**Room 23**

**Finally…Room 24.**

**She stopped and looked at the golden letters in the door. She swallowed hard and breathed even deeper. She felt a firm hand on her left shoulder, she sharply turned around to see Madam behind her.**

"**Go on…" She said, like the words of a mother beckoning her child to go to her new school.**

**She turned back to the door, and raised her fist to the door. She knocked three times. Suddenly the door opened.**

**~:*:~**

**L wasn't that 'scared' about meeting with this mystery person. In reality, he was too busy concentrating on finding Kira. His eyes were always on the computer screen, his nose was always in his work. Watari was getting ready for their guest, while the police team sat on the sofas, loudly talking about the Kira investigations. The clock turned 8:05pm. L wondered if he had got the date wrong. He quickly looked at the date on his computer, it read the 30th**** October 2004. He was right, so where were they?**

**There were 3 loud knocks on the hotel door. L's head turned slightly to see Watari making his way to the door. About to turn his head to his computer, he couldn't believe what word came out from Watari's mouth.**

"**Einjeru!"**

**She found the door to be opened by a old face, Watari. His normally, welcoming eyes grew wide with shock, and so did hers. She still thought Watari was back at the Wammy house. Silence quickly filled the room. The investigation team began to stare at the pretty girl who just walked in. L's eyes had never grown this wide before. He slowly got out of his swivel chair, never did his eyes lose the door.**

**There she was, those eyes of hers, which seemed to illuminate in his dark world. Her brown hair danced around her slightly rosy cheeks. Her figure was so graceful and feminine. Her soft delicate hands were clutching her fuchsia suitcase. She had not changed. Not one hair on her head was different.**

**L began to fell a great lump in the middle of his to throat. He felt the air around him was suffocating him. He had to say something, but he could get out was a faint whisper.**

"…**You may all go. You may go and spend the night with your families."**

**With that, the task force quickly moved from their seats and out the door. Matsuda kept asking questions along the way.**

"**Did you see his face?"**

"**Keep moving Matsuda."**

"**I wonder if she like his sister or something…"**

"**Move it Matsuda!"**

**Even Watari went with the team, moving Madam along as well. Looking behind her, Einjeru smiled and silently waved goodbye to Madam. Then the door closed.**

**Turning back, L had disappeared from sight. Einjeru jumped, and quietly listened to see if she could hear any movement.**

**Nothing.**

"**L-Chan?" She spoke, then saw some movement from the sofa. Quickly, putting her suitcase down, taking her coat, boots and scarf off, she moved toward the couch.**

**There he was. His body sat in his usual position, but his hands hugged his legs and his face hidden in his chest. She spoke again.**

"**L-Chan?"**

**She heard a sharp intake of breath from him, she wondered if he was ill.**

"**L-Chan…Is something wrong?" She wondered, quietly sitting down next to him. He said nothing, so she tilted her head downwards, so she could try to see his face. She could believe what saw. L, the greatest, most smartest detective in the world was crying. Einjeru's heart stopped, her eyes widen with shock and sadness. 'Why is he crying?' she thought.**

"**L-Chan! Don't cry!" She pleaded sweetly with him. He lifted his head slightly, and began to wipe his tears away with his sleeve, but still he continued to cry. Einjeru saw her chance. Before he could react, her hands were placed gently on his head, watching the tears fall to his cheeks. She pulled him in, cradling him. Her fingers tingling from the softness of his hair. She pushed her body closer to his. Before she knew it, she had embraced him in a hug.**

**He gasped loudly, he could not remember the last time someone had come into contact with him, let alone hug him. He felt her warmth over power his, yet he could not take anything in. His mind had gone blank. The only thing he realised was, that he had stopped crying. She had made him stop. His heart began beating faster, he wondered if it was going to pop out of his chest. His arms moved ever so slowly through her hug. Soon, his hands were place lightly on her back. **

**They both smiled silently inside, for finally they had met again after 10 whole years.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Yay! They hugged!**

**This gonna be the last chapter I write before my holiday!**

**Sorry guys!**

**This chapter dragged on a bit at the beginning, but hopefully it was worth it!**

**Keep reviewing, it always makes my day!!!**

**I love you…**


	8. Chapter 8

=Chapter 2=

Day 2 - Happy birthday

Darkness covered her, like the mist of a winter's night.

She found herself in a completely different position, from where she could remember. Her head could feel the softness of a pillow, and her legs were stretched out and laying down. Her eyes began to adjust to the dimly lit room. A figure appeared note far away from her, his crouched silhouette and his features she recognised immediately. It was L. He was sitting as he always did in the chair, only a few meters away. She soon realised herself, that she had been sleeping on his sofa. Slowly sitting up, she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"….Morning." She yawning.

"Morning." His voice monotone and in emotionless, something she had never heard before.

"How are you today?"

"I am good, yourself?"

"Fine, thank you."

There was a long and awkward silence, before finally L spoke up.

"Listen…about yesterday. I am sorry for my sudden crying…it was not like me."

"Don't worry. I was my fault. Maybe I should told you I was coming, than expect you to just quickly take it all in."

"….Where were you these 10 years?"

"I spend 8 of them in a coma at a private hospital, and 1 and a half of them trying to find you."

"I see." He thought about this for a moment. He thought about her being so…strong. For not giving up looking for him, while he gave up the second when she fell to the floor with a knife piercing through her. He felt stupid and ashamed that he had given up on his apprentice, while she had always been faithful. The follower always is beside her leader. No, she was more than just a follower. But then, what is she?

"I'm going to get changed L-Chan, Okay?" Came the sentence that interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm." The noise that came from L, his eyes glued to the flickering of the television screen.

Einjeru made her way to her fuchsia suitcase and grabbed a cute pink t-shirt decorated with sequins, and a black pair of jeans. Soon, she made her to the bathroom to get changed.

After a few minutes, Einjeru burst though the door shrieking.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"What are you talking about?" L questioned.

"I forgot it was your birthday!"

"Oh…" He, himself had forgotten his own birthday. He couldn't believe it that time of the year. "You don't have to get my anything."

"But, I want to! And I'm going to!" He saw such determination in her features, such loyalty to her beliefs. He watched her walk passed him and walk into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making you a birthday cake."

"I told you, you don't have to make me anything."

She ignored him. She wanted to make him this cake, for making him cry, for forgetting his birthday and for the last birthday that she could remember. Wait! One birthday cake wasn't going to be enough. She had to get him something else.

Opening the cupboards she found a recipe book, and she flicking through the pages. She found a simple strawberry sponge cake. 'Perfect.' She thought.

Looking through more cupboards, she found the ingredients.

140g of butter175g of caster sugar3 eggs110g of rice flour50gof ground almonds1½ teaspoons of baking powder1 table spoons of milk300ml of whipped cream225g of fresh strawberriesCaster sugar

Blue and pink icing sugarAnd finally two metal tins.

She turned on the oven, and began greasing the cake tins. L kept shifting his eyes from the monitor screen to her, trying to get a peek at what she was making. Einjeru got a large bowl, and added the butter and gradually adding the sugar and eggs. She stirred the mixture gently, wanting the cake to be light and fluffy. She sifted the rice flour, ground almonds and baking powder together and stirred again, soon adding the milk. Putting half the mixture into one of the tins, and in the other. Einjeru carefully put them both into the oven, while she cleaned the surfaces and began to make the multicoloured icing. After 30 minutes, the sponge cakes were done. She emptied them onto separate plates and let them cool.

On the top of one of the sponge cakes, she spread strawberry jam on top and planted the other one on top. Einjeru poured the baby blue icing all over the cake and began to sprinkle caster sugar on the top.

L was getting more and more impatient. It seems, he was looking over to the kitchen every few seconds it seems. The haunting smell of fresh cake hung in the air, with the sweet scent of sugar. For L, this was torturing him.

Einjeru was finally finishing the writing in the pink icing. It read 'Happy Birthday L'.

She grabbed a cake knife and a fork from the draw and soon made her way to the living room.

Putting the cake down onto the coffee table, she sighed with relief.

"Ta-da! I'm done!" She smiled, looking at the black expression on L's face.

"Thank you. But I wish you didn't go to all the trouble."

"I don't mind! You eat up, 'Kay?"

"Okay." He repeated. He grabbed the cake knife and cut himself quite a large piece. Then, he grabbed the fork, and let it sunk through the colourful icing into the sponge. As soon as his lips touched the fork, something clicked. He could feel the love and care she had put into this cake. The sweetness of the sugar overwhelmed him, it somewhat reminded him of her.

"How is it?" Einjeru said tilting her head to the left.

L had to pick his words carefully. If he chose a too strong word, he could come over out of character. While if he chose a weak strong, he could seem disgusted.

"It is…decent."

"Decent?" She repeated. It looked like he had given her a weak reply.

"Well, anything that is decent to you L-Chan, must be excellent to the average person…right?"

"Right." He said, a little too eagerly.

"Tomorrow, I'll get you a birthday present!…Well, Happy Birthday L-Chan!" She smiled at him. And L tried hard not to smile back.

_____________________________________________________________________

Helloooo!

Sorry for the lateness! Jetlag, jetlag and more jetlag!

The next chapter WILL be better! I can promise you that!


	9. Chapter 9

=Chapter 9=

Day 3 - Surprises

Early in the morning, Einjeru found herself waking up a lot more early than usual. She wore her night clothes today, a blue long t-shirt and a spare pair of shorts. Just like yesterday, L was sitting in his chair, looking over criminal files. Einjeru quickly pulled the blanket off of her, and slowly made her way to his chair.

"Good Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." L replied, as he picked up another file, his fingertips clinging onto the corners of it.

"…How long have you been awake?"

" I am up still."

"Y-You mean, you have been awake all night?!"

"Yes." L responded. Unaware of the chaos he was about to bring on himself.

"You stayed up all night, just reading files?!!"

"There is no need to shout at me. I do this every night."

There was a long and awkward silence, for what seemed like hours. L could feel her aura slowly creeping its way to him, the intensity of her anger and disbelief hung through the air. He almost shivered aloud. She bent down to his level, both of them face to face. His eyes enlarged dramatically, as her eyes pierced into his.

"Well then…I will have to make to go to bed tonight."

For once in his life, L blinked. From the look on her face, you would of thought she would have shouted or something. Her sweet voice broke his thoughts.

"Hey, L-Chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna go on a date?"

"A d-date?"

"Yes!"

'_I don't want to set out to offend or shock her, but I also don't do anything to avoid it.' _L thought, his mind rapidly thinking away.

"If that is what you wish, I will go on this date with you."

"Alright! But this is your birthday present."

"But, I thought the cake was a present."

"No silly, that was your birthday cake! Now, it is time for your birthday presents!"

"There is no need for this. The cake was enough." L spoke trying to put some sense into her.

"…Just think of this as all your birthdays that I had missed."

"Really, there is n-"

"Oh! I know what I shall buy you! Some new shoes!"

"Please, do not buy me anything I will not use."

"You don't wear shoes?"

"No."

"Well, you should still have some nice ones."

"So, you are to buy me expensive new shoes that I will not use. Very sensible."

"There is a word for this. It is called Meaningless. If I want to do something meaningless, let me…You should get ready, we're going in 10 minutes." Before L could reply, she had grab some clothes from her suitcase, and went into the bathroom to get changed. She came out wearing a floral pink dress, with a light pink cardigan and matching shoes. Soon enough, they were walking on the busy streets going on their date.

'~*~'

The loud rush through the city streets echoed continuously. As the couple walked through the endless groups of people, strangers began to stare at the both of them. Why does such a sweet looking girl, walk around with….him?! L ignored the stares and continued biting on his thumb. Soon, his eyes turned onto a tall glass building, he guessed this is there they were to have their 'date'.

Einjeru began leading the way through the mall, soon she suddenly turned on her heels, coming face to face with L.

"Say?"

"Hmm?"

"What should I call you in public?"

"Call me Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki…suits you!" There was a pause before she continued.

"Where do you want to shop?"

"I don't mind."

Well…Let's go look in that clothes shop over there." She said pointing behind Ryuzaki and to his left.

"Ok." He said blankly, following Einjeru like a baby duckling.

Entering the shop, Einjeru immediately caught a shelf of men's shoes. Her eyes turned back again to Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki? What's your shoe size?"

"9."

Looking through a row of brown leather shoes, Einjeru finally found a size 9.

"Here. Put them on. I'll be back in a minute."

Soon, she had disappeared into the men's clothes section. Ryuzaki sighed, as he began to slip on the shoes (they don't have laces).

'_Why must she precipitate things?…She never sits still.'_ Soon enough, Einjeru came back with a brown leather Gatsby hat and a baby blue scarf, which was the same colour as his trousers. Without warning, Einjeru fastened the hat on L's head, and tied the scarf around his neck. She literally pushed him to a tall mirror, and he looked at his reflection.

"See! Look at you! You look so handsome!"

"…Einjeru…"

Her heart lurched at the sound of him whispering her name. She let a innocent smile creep onto her lips, as she watched him be overwhelmed by his reflection.

"Do you want me to buy them for you?"

"I don't want you wasting your money on me."

"Well, how about I buy you these. You buy me something and we'll call it even. 'Kay?"

"Ok."

Soon the items were put into the shopping bags, and they moved off farther into the mall. Almost immediately, Einjeru laid her sparkling eyes into something else, this time it stopped her in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" L asked.

"…Nothing."

"It can't be nothing, if you can't stop staring. What is so amazing about a jewellery shop….?" He thought, maybe, he might of caught on.

"Can we have a look inside…please?"

"….Sure."

Walking inside the store, Einjeru went to the right side of the store, while L was to the left. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, yet she wanted to try and find it. L, on the left side, had found it. A white-gold necklace, beautifully tear - shaped

Amethyst stone.

"Einjeru."

"Yes?"

"Do you like this?"

She timidly walked over to Ryuzaki, and looked over his shoulder at what he was looking at. She gasped to the radiant beauty of the necklace.

"It's charming…"

"Do you want me to buy it?"

"No! No! Don't buy it."

"You made a promise that you would let me buy something for you. Are you going back on your promise?"

"N-No…"

"Ok, then." He turned his head to the shop employee and asked, if he could purchase the necklace.

'_Why is he always like this? He is so distant towards me. I always have to talk first to him. I always have to start the conversation. Why am always so conceived by that look in his eyes, making me want to look deeper…'_

"Shall we go on?"

"Shall we go on…" She repeated, emphasizing the point in him not mentioning her name.

"Shall we go on Miss Einjeru?"

"…better." She sighed, giving a mischievous smile.

They continued onwards, until Einjeru saw something again.

"Aaaah! Ryuzaki-Chan! Look, cakes and sweets!"

L's head immediately snapped to the corner of the shopping centre, where a cute, little pink café sat.

"Cakes…"

"Come on!" Einjeru said, running off, while L quickly walked behind her.

The cafe was rather...feminine. The walls painted in various shades of pink and hearts everywhere. L couldn't help feeling a bit self-conscious about going in. The inside of the building was much like the outside, pink and hearts, filled with small round tables. L and Einjeru stepped up to the greeting counter. A short, young woman with short chestnut hair, came to greet them. She wore a adorable uniform, a frilly pink and white dress and heart-shaped apron.

"Welcome, how may I serve you?"

"May we have a table for two, please?"

"Of course miss! Right this way!"

She began to lead the two towards the middle of the café, where she handed the couple both a menu, and continued.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes to collect your order."

"Thank you!" Einjeru replied as she sat down opposite Ryuzaki. L looked around the café, the amount of pink began to slightly hurt his eyes. This is when he realised he was the only male present.

'_Perfect…' _He thought as he sat in his ordinary position, getting stares from the other customers.

They both began looking through the menu, when something caught Einjeru's eye. In the middle of the table was a pair of black cat ears, probably for decoration. Soon, a idea sparked in her mind.

"Hey, Ryuzaki-Chan?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled, looking up from his menu.

She quickly grab the ebony cat ears and shoved them onto his head.

"Awww! You looked adorable!" She smiled at Ryuzaki, who was somehow hiding his blushing cheeks. You could hear fangirls nearby whispering about how 'kawaii' he looked. With his fingertips, L pulled the cat ears off his head. He stared blankly at them for a moment, soon he tentatively moved toward her, his hair brushed her cheek, and placed the ears on her head.

"They look much better on you." He said, sitting back down and speaking onto his menu.

Einjeru stared back at him, not believing what he just did. Her lips made a simple 'o' shape, as her finger tips lightly touch her cheek. The need to a take breathe in made her stop staring, and once again looking through the menu, hiding her huge smile and her red cheeks.

Soon the time caught them up. It was now turning 8'o clock. The mall was closing down, and the rain poured down on the glass ceiling. L and Einjeru began walking out the door, when they realised it was raining.

"Oh. It's raining…Luckily, I brought my umbrella with me." She said looking through her bag.

"I should call Watari."

"Wait! You can't! I gave him the day off."

"Why did you do that?"

"You say that as if we are teenagers! We are in our twenties."

"…I understand."

"Alright, let's go."

And they slowly began walking home.

* * *

SOOOORRRRRYYYY!It took sooo long to write!

I had tons of homework, exams and writer's block!

Sorry again!

Love you all!


	10. Notice

_!NOTICE!_

_**I understand that I haven't been posting chapters to this story. This is manly because of illness, writers block and CHRISTMAS! Since there are too many things to do, sadly I will postpone this story until the new year. Hopefully, my writers block will have finished clouding over this story! I am very sorry about this!**_


	11. Chapter 10

=Chapter 10=

Day 3 Continued - Sick

How heavy fell the rain, from haunting grey clouds. The frantic rush of the vehicles on the roads, and the pushing and shoving of the strangers on the sidewalks. The bobbing of umbrellas, mixed this the constant pounding of the icy rain.

Einjeru's right hand gripped her silky black umbrella, as she walked through the crowds. L walked by her left and slightly behind her. Only did Einjeru realised L was not by her side, was when she heard a light sniff behind her.

"Ryuzaki-Chan! Come under the umbrella with me!"

"I'm fine, thank you." L kept looking down at the ground, his wet through skin sticking to his soaking clothes.

"Ryuzaki! You're soaking. Just come under the umbrella."

"…No thank you." There was that intense aura surrounding her again. But, unlike before, she did not become quiet, she erupted.

"RYUZAKI-CHAN! Come here now!" She tightly grabbed his hand, and dragged him to her side.

L's body limped towards Einjeru, as his head lightly bumped her shoulder. His cheeks were bright red with embarrassment and fury of her shouting at him, while freezing rain drops fell from his body. Her hand was incredibly warm and soft, the warmth almost made him held her hand a little tighter. The blush on his cheeks somehow grew, while he kept his head low, making rain drops fall from his ebony locks onto his cheeks and nose.

Only a few minutes later, did they find themselves back at HQ. Both of them came through the door at the same. Ryuzaki slipped his shoes off and went straight to his chair. While Einjeru took her shoes off and put the umbrella in the corner of the room.

Walking into the bathroom, Einjeru grabbed a plain white towel and give it to Ryuzaki.

"Dry yourself off, Ryuzaki-Chan."

She walked back to her shopping and began to unpack, while Ryuzaki only placed the towel on top of his head and continued watching news reports on Kira.

She sat down on the sofa left of L, and began to watch the television screen. L rubbed the towel lightly on his head, and soon placed it on the floor next to him. Einjeru sighed at him, knowing that the towel would leave a wet patch on the carpet.

L continued listening to the news reader, listening to who has been killed and where. L quietly sniffed under his breath, not wanting to turn anymore attention to himself. His eyes became a blank stare once again, while something began it occur. His forehead began to lightly pound and warm up a degree. Many dizzy spells began to challenge him, to lose his concentration. While his forehead began to burn incredibly quickly, his body began to shiver with coldness. Doubt began to fill his mind, that this would go unnoticed. He began to shiver uncontrollably, but soon gritted his teeth, and began to look intently at the screen. Einjeru's eyes gaze at Ryuzaki for second, wondering why he looked so intense.

There was a powerful feeling at the bridge of his nose. His thumb and index finger rubbed it gently, then returned to his knee. The feeling began to really irritate his sinuses by now. His breathing began to quicken, and tilted his head back a little.

"Heh…heh…..Hepchoo!" He softly sneezed into his chest. Reality hit him back, like the violent dizzy spells he was having. He had no time to try and stop himself from sneezing, which was when he heard someone suddenly getting up from their chair. Only one word pulsed through his head, _'Shit…' _

There she was, her face was inches way from his. Her Emerald and brown eyes burned with rage. But instead of blowing up, she muttered,

"Stay here." And walked to the bathroom. A few seconds later, she came back with a rectangle-shaped box. The red bold writing read out 'Thermometer'.

"You're sick." She stated as she perched on the coffee table.

"I'm perfectly well." He whispered, his voice so congested it was embarrassing.

"Well then, tell me this. How could the pigment in your skin has got paler by approximately 50%, and the blush on your cheeks 30%?" She observed, reading the instructions for the thermometer. The blush on Ryuzaki's cheeks deepened.

"Put this in your under your tongue." She gave the thermometer to Ryuzaki, who hesitantly put it under his tongue. Einjeru watched as the red liquid climbed the silver tube, it was 40C. Ryuzaki gave back the thermometer.

She sighed placing a soft, cold hand delicately onto L's forehead, his eyes closed from sheer relief.

"See what happens when you don't listen to me? You get a head cold." She smiled, bringing her hand back.

"Heh…hepchoo!" He sneezed.

"Bless you…Do you have any pyjamas?"

"…In Watari's room."

" 'Kay!" She rushed to Watari's room and looked through the drawers. She found a light blue pair of pyjamas, and went back to Ryuzaki.

She put the pyjamas on the side of L's chair, before picking up his towel, and beginning to lightly rub his locks. After his hair became mostly dry, Einjeru took a deep breath and began undressing L.

She started gently pulling his muscled arms out of his white shirt. Then, she began the task of getting the long-sleeved shirt over his head. As soon as his shirt was fully off, bright red streaks of blush came to Einjeru's cheeks. She gazed at the tone abs that were his stomach. Ryuzaki was staring into space, he was trying not to move to much, as the pounding headaches were killing him. Quickly putting the top half of his pyjamas on, she couldn't bear the thought of doing the bottom half. So, she stood up and said to Ryuzaki,

"You finish getting changed in the bathroom. I'll get your bed ready." Ryuzaki did as he was told and went into the bathroom. Einjeru took 4 blankets and 2 pillow out of the cupboard, and walked back to the living room. Einjeru used her sofa, and start to make Ryuzaki's bed. First, she put one of the blankets onto the sofa itself. Then made covers of the next two blankets, while she kept the last one. She was finishing plumping the pillows, when L walked back in. Grabbing the spare blanket, she wrapped the soft linen cover around L's head and secured in across his chest.

"There is no need for all of this-"

"L-Chan, you are ill. All the facts point to the conclusion that you are sick. Don't even try to deny it, when you look that pale. I understand that you have been ill in the past, and got ahead of it especially when Kira and justice were very important to you."

L stayed silent. I knew that lying to her was never going to work. She was his apprentice after all. He wondered how much her IQ was, seeing how she knew so much about him, in only a few days.

'_She is very…observant' _He wondered if observant what the word to describe her.

"Hey, L-Chan!"

"Huh?"

"Don't fall asleep yet, I'll make you some tea."

"…Ok."

Einjeru quickly skipped over to the kitchen, and began to make a cup of tea. L, somehow sat down on his usual chair, without passing out from the dizzy spells. Einjeru finally began to put, what was like a million spoonfuls of sugar into his tea, before walking back towards him, and handing him the tea.

"I'm just going to go out for a bit."

"Where?"

"Just to get some fresh air." Before L could reply, Einjeru span on her heels and went out the door. Being curious as L was, he began to think as his tea began to lightly burn his hands. Where was she going? Was something wrong? Or did she really need some 'fresh air'? The likeliness of there being something wrong highly doubtful. He would of perceived it by now. So, why did she suddenly go?

The wanting to know where she was, began to take its weight on Ryuzaki's shoulders. Moving slowly to the computer monitor, his hand found the mouse, which began clicking constantly. Finally locating the HQ Camera system, he start following Einjeru around the building. Einjeru made her way to the fire exit.

'_Maybe my conclusion was somewhat right…' _L thought. So, he made his way the fire exit, on the top of HQ.

_~*~_

L shuffled to the roof, by climbing many stairs up and up. Getting to the roof, was very much like torture. Every step, made his head spin, and every step he took seemed to get colder and colder. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he had made it to the roof. Carefully and quietly, he pushed the heavy door and caught a glimpse of Einjeru.

The bitter cold air filled the night, as her chestnut brown hair was whipped in the wind. The moon tried to shine though the grey clouds, with no such luck. Every light, that was scattered around the vast city seemed to shine brightly, much like the stars. Her brown and green eyes were hypnotized by the beauty of the city at night. She didn't notice that someone was watching her. For some reason, she felt like singing, probably cause she was so moved by the view. She lightly licked her dry lips, and took a deep breath in.

"_Alone she sleeps in the shirt of man, _

_with my three wishes clutched in her hand._

_The first that she be spared of pain, _

_that comes from a dark and laughing rain._

_When she finds love, _

_may it always stay true,_

_This I beg for a second wish I made too._

_But wish no more,_

_My life you can take, _

_to have her please one day wake. _

_To have please, _

_To have her please just one day awake, _

_To have please just one day awake."_

L stood there in the doorway, completely gob smacked by her singing. He had never realised that her singing was so wonderful. He remembered in the Wammy days, that late at night, he would always hear that song being played on the piano, and being sung by a sweet voice. He'd always thought that someone was playing it on the radio or something. Never did he think for once, that it would be her. He wondered how long she had been keeping this a secret.

A freezing wind beat L once again. The air began pulling at his clothes and his blanket, wanting to play with them. That was it. His head couldn't take any more. A hot wave of sweat and fear rushed over him, and sent him crashing though the door. The pulsation in his head increased, giving him the urge to faint. Einjeru quickly turned around hearing the crash not so far behind her. She saw L partly laying on the floor. She rushed over to him, fear began to set in her eyes.

"L-Chan! What's wrong with you?! Why did come up here?!" Her concern for him was only making the banging in his head worse. He firmly gripped her cardigan, that desperate look in his eyes, wanting someone to help him. She could not resist. She began delicately lifting him up, and began moving towards the door.

Everything seemed to have turned white from his point of view. Although he could feel everything such as his heart beat, her heartbeat, her breathing, he could not see anything. Was it because of her? Had he fainted? No, but he did feel upset. Upset because instead of seeing nothingness, all he wanted was to see her pale face.

Soon enough, his vision began slowly coming back to him. He realised that they were almost outside their hotel door. He also become conscious to the fact, that she had been somewhat carrying him, the tips of his feet were dragging on the floor. Einjeru kicked the door open and rushing to the sofa, and sat Ryuzaki down on it. Running back to the door, she quickly locked the door back up, and ran to the bathroom. Grabbing a cold facecloth, she rushed back over to L, and was beginning to make him lay down.

His forehead was burning and pulsing too much for him to bare. He began slipping in and out of consciousness, pleading silently for Einjeru to help him. Soon, he felt himself sinking into the bed, that Einjeru had made to him. He could see the outline of her, tucking in the covers around him, and placing something light and cold on his head. His eyelids became heavy and weak, he let them fall and let himself drift into a deep sleep.

Einjeru sighed as his breathing became light and gentle. She should of kept a closer eye on him, knowing his wanting to understand what was happening around him. She left the facecloth on his burning forehead, and sat on his chair and began scanning the many papers of information on the coffee table. She saw a small notebook and pen on the edge of the table. So, she began to read through the tons of papers, and began to write down who she thought could be Kira, and the likeliness of them being Kira. Soon enough, she, too had fallen asleep.

* * *

Yes, yes, yes! I am back!!

I know I have not been the best writer, and I am sorry for that!

It may take me some time for me to finish this awesome story, but I will do my best!

Keep reviewing, even though I am a horrible person! L

I love you guys!

P.s. About the song that Einjeru sang, I'll tell you want it's called on the last chapter, and why I used it in the story! :3


End file.
